The main intrinsic polypeptides of human lens membrane of molecular weight 22,000 and 26,000 will be biochemically characterized by finger printing of tryptic, chymotryptic and thermolytic peptides. Unique peptides from both the polypeptides will be separated in larger quantity by high pressure liquid chromatographs. These unique peptides will be sequenced to locate and characterize the differences in these two intrinsic membrane proteins. Immunological studies using antiserum prepared against these purified polypeptides will also be carried out. Nearest neighbors analysis of the lens fiber membrane and arrangement of the intrinsic proteins in the membrane will also be studied.